Animatronics React!
by PokeMason
Summary: The FNaF animatronics react to fics, vids, and games. Enough said. (rated T because mangle)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've decided to make an "Animatronics React" series. Each chapter will have 3 animatronics, one playing a game, one reading a fanfic, and one watching a video. (I'm only using myself in this ONE TIME! NO OTHER HUMANS!) I'ts REALLY late when I'm making this, so it's going to be a short chapter. Feel free to leave suggestions! (No OCs)**

**GAME! **

**Chica plays- Flappy Bird!**

"Flappy Bird, ok…"

**FLAPPY BIRD MUSIC**

"Oh, so I like tap the-"BONK "…."

"Ok, so… tap, tap, tap-"BONK" "So now there are pipes?!"

**ATTEMPT 6**

"FLAP…FLAP…FLAP…ok one pipe….FLAP…FLAP…TWO PIPES YUSS! FLAP…"BONK ARRRRRRGGGHGHGHGHGHGH

**ATTEMPT 18**

"GOTTA…FREAKIN'…GET…TO…15!...COME…ON…13….14!...fiftht-"BONK

"….." **BEEEEEEP YOU BEEEEP PIECE OF BEEEEP BEE-**

**Sorry, we are expierencing technical difficulties.**

**FANFIC!**

**PokeMason reads- Confused, by rc3wondere!**

"Okay… let's read the description….The animatronics human….feelings for each other….no marionette or Balloon Boy-." 0_0 **breaks window**

**Video!**

**Toy Freddy watches- Your stupid, by Purple Jester!**

Your stupid. Bet you won't say that to my face! Your stupid. Bet you won't say that on SnapChat! Your….Stupid. Bet you won't say it at the pizzeria! **Tablet w/ sticky note that says your stupid** Alright.

"Three questions- What the heck is SnapChat, Who are those people, and WTF is a sonic?!"

**welp that was the first "episode." Be sure to leave a suggestion!**

**~PokeMason**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just lettin' ya know that it's harder for me to upload now. Also, if you suggest a fic, i prefer it to be a few thousand words at max, or a FNaF Fic, since I don't have the time to read SUPER long ones.**

**Anyway, enjoy episode 2 of Animatronics React!**

**GAME!**

**Balloon Boy plays- Cookie Clicker!**

"I NEED TO GET TO 500 PIPES! DON'T YOU DO THIS! DONT YOU-"

"Umm...Chica, there needs to be a new epi-"

"I DONT ************* CARE! THIS IS MORE IMPORTAN-"

***HOOOOOOOONK***

"...I WAS AT 498! WHY?! WHHHHHHY!?~?!

***TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES***

"Hi! My name is Balloon Boy, and I'll be playing...Cookie Clicker? Sounds fun! Let's see...so I just...click the cookie? Huh...So I just click? Sounds boring...Oh! I can get a cursor? Cool! now I get...0.1 cookies per second? How is that even possible? Let's just keep clicking...

***5 MINUETS LATER***

"14 cookies per second, I'm doing pretty good!" ***BANG BANG BANG* **"Foxy, shouldn't you be in the first game to do that?" "I NEED MY FLAPPY BIRD!" "CHICA! CALM DOWN!" "SHUT UP POKEMAS-ON-A-STICK!" "...If I give you a phone will you-" "THANK YOU!" ***CRASH* "**Well...anyways...I'll never get THAT addicted!"

***2 hours later***

"BB! WE NEED THE ROOM FOR THE NEXT THING!" "SHUT UP!"

***TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES***

**FANFIC!**

**TOY FREDDY READS "STUCK!" BY POKEMASON!**

"First off, your really cheap for self-promoting yourself like this." "But It's also smart!" *sigh* whatever...let's see this garbadge." *:(*

***AFTER FANFIC***

"3 questions...1, why did you write that, 2, wy would I do that, and 3, does Toy Chica have any glue?" "If you wanna get that joke, read the fic!" "So cheap..." "Yet so smart..."

**VIDEO!**

**BONNIE WATCHES- GOING TO THE STORE! SUGGESTED BY SONOFDEATH!**

"So...this...thing...what the heck? And why is he not wearing any clothes? Are the kids really watching this? And why are we looking at his butt?" "So he's actually at a store now...Ok stairs...and...wait what the heck is he doing? A dance move gone wrong? And wha-A sign that says don't do what he's doing? WHY? I don't...don't...WHY?!" "I NEED MY COOKIES!" "FLAPPY BIRD!" "MY PHONE which I don't have in real life, IS DEAD!" "YOU'LL BE DEAD SOON!" "WHO WANTS A MUFFIN?"

**Anyway guys, hope you-OW!-enjoyed the chap-COOOOOKKKKKIIIIEEESSSS!-ter-if your suggestion-FLAAAPPPPPP!-did'nt make it into this chapter just-OW!-know it may be used in-I NEED MORE ANTIMATTER CONDENSER'S!-future chapters, just...OW!-BYE!**

**~Poke-OW-Mason**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the suggestions and remember, if your suggestion dosen't make it in this chapter, you have hope! (BTW, YES FNaF1 and 2 WILL be played. Just wait. ;) )**

Game!

Toy Bonnie plays- The Impossible Quiz!

"COOOOOKKKKKKIIIIEEESSS!" "FLLLLAAAaaAAAAPPPYY!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! BALLOON BOY TO, YOUR FREAKIN' umm….what happened to the text?" "Sorry Poke, you accidently erased it." "OH COME ON! I HAD A PERFECT JOKE ABOUT DORA!"

"...Anyways, today I'm playing the impossible quiz. Question 1- how many holes in a polo? Umm...two?-" *BANG* "AKIYO-NAGASAKIEBOBALI!" "Hey, that's my line!"

"Four? OH! I got it right! Can a match box? I dunno...a tin can? OH! right again! OK...Wait...the heck? What? *BANG* "OK...i dont understand?" *AGHGHGHG* "WRTFDSETRCYVUYFDVIYFUTVYIUBFVAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! THIS IS TOO SCARY! AND MASON IS TO LAZY TO WRITE MORE!"

FanFiction!

Mangle reads- "The Cobra's den." suggested and written by SuperPvPNoob! (great name BTW)

"Ok…I was fat and smart at a young age...OHHH! Already sounding like a good story!" *SLAP* "MANGLE!" "What? You like fa-" "OOOOOOKKKKKKK MOVING ON!"

*sighs* "Lets' see...cobra...disable love emotion…Chica date...OHHHH! That snake would be perfect for Toy Chica! They'd take off their clothes an-" "MANGLE! YOU ARE NOT, A, PERVERT!" "So what sexy?"

"...2 things...1, I'm NOT sexy, and 2, FREAKIN CUT THE RECORDING NOW! NOW!" "Lemme see ya take off those pants Mr…" "HELP ME! HAAAALP MEEEEEE!" D:

*MORE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES*

Video!

Foxy watches- "Foxy gets pissed." suggested by Guest!

Har Har Har! Ahoy Lass and lassies! "Ok...good so far…"

So now you-OH MY ************! Bonnie you son of a ********** *wide eyes open mouth looking at the camera* "...I will say Chica is hillarious so far." "Wait what did Freddy say?" Arr...Im a get fired for this ain't I?

"..." *Mangle popps in room* "ITS JOHNY!" "FOXY! RUUUUUUNN! I REPEAT, RUUUUUNNNNNN!

**No clue why….anyways, i would appreciate more game suggestions (no FNaF requests plz, i've got it planned out.) Also, NEVER, get stuck in a room with Mangle. Thank goodness she didn't-*Shirt hets ripped off* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"!"!"!"!AAAHAHHAHA"**

**~PokeMason (Am i alive?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Chapta 4 is here! And thankfully, my shirt and pants aren't ripped anym-*RIIIIIP* 0_0 "..." MANGLE YOU FREAKING PERV I WILL**

**GAME!**

**Freddy reacts to- Five Night's at ****boys!**

"Ok...5 nights at ****boys...sound amazing….Oh cool! I'm playing as myself! Let's go find Bonnie and Chi-****ING PARTY HATS!"

*5 minutes later*

"So...I have to get Bonnie his face. But where?"

"Oh hey Freddy, Menchie's just opened up across the street so I was thinking that we coul-"

"PERFECT!" *Puts face in computer*

"Freddy! How'd you do that?! WHY!?" ( :( )

"We can break the 4th wall, have mangle become a perv, have YOU in your own fanfiction, and you think we can't put a face in the computer?"

"Um...yeah…."

"HEY THERE! FOXY THE FOXY FOX RAN AWAY, SO IT'S TO THE BACK-UP!"

"LORD NOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"How old are you anyways?"

"THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!"

"COME ON, LETS GO HAVE A FUN 7 MINUTES IN THE CLOSET!"

"GOD, NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Seriously, you're ACTUALLY writing your own destiny."

"BUT WHY?"

"I don't know what goes on in that twisted head of yours."

"FREDDY MY FACE IS ****ING MISSING!"

"SHADUP!"

**FANFIC!(?)**

"This is PokeMason saying that I don't have any ideas. Plus I'm out of clothes so...that too. Please help, be sure to suggest and give me some cl-"

"WHY GET CLOTHES?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLPP!"

**VIDEO!**

**Marionette reacts to- Scary Car, as suggested by...Guest…(could you at least include numbers?)**

"I don't see what's so scary...It's just a car driving down a-" *jumpscare*

"AHAHAHSHAHHAHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAHAHACFVGBHUGFTCDRTFVYGBUHINOJBCHVWNSHOIBFHUGNJEKDRNIE8HIGUNJMBEFHUIJNBGRJNKHYBUNBGVYBHTHAT ****IN PIECE OF ***T! FGYGVYCFYVUTVUAHAHGTYUIUGH" (?)

**Yes it's short. sorry.**

"**Well I say it's short! I've seen Balloon Boy with a bigger-"**

**WHOAOWHAOWAHOW WOOOOT?**

"**SENPAI SUCK MY A** WE'LL BE TOGETHER! SENPAI-"**

**PLZ GIVE CLOTHES AND HAAAAAALP MEEEE! D:**

**~PokeMason (I lived?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellzo guise! Thankfully, FlameSpeed and Micahell501 were nice enough to give me clothes...even if they're princess peach costumes…**

"**IT MAKES YOU LOOK EVEN SEXIER!"**

"**HAAAAAAALP!" *runs down hallway***

"**Dont-a worry princess a-peach-a! I will save-a y-"**

"**TF, GET BACK IN THE ROOM! WE NEED YOU FOR THE VIDEO!"**

"**OK!" *rips off mustache***

"**COME BACK HERE!" **

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALAPLAPALPLPLP"**

**GAME!**

**Chica plays- "Can your pet?" suggested by Micahell501!**

"Aww...It's so cute! A little baby chick...reminds me of me! So, lets' name her...Chica, after me! All we can do is dress it up...ok! Daww….that bib and kawaii eyes are so cute! Wait, we can feed her now! Ok...now we can give her a bath! Cool! now we can play soccer with her! This is so cute, it makes me feel like the mother a plan to be one day...Let's see if we can unlock some video games…..Oh! We get the bicycle! Time to learn how to-Wait-WHAT!? why is the bike a-"

*VVVVRRRFRR*

*EPIC MARKIPLIER FACE*

"...WHHHHYYYYY!? Wait...canned Chica…."

*CRIES*

**VIDEO!**

**Toy Freddy watches- "Freddy is love, Freddy is life." suggested by-...Micahell501…...ANYWAYS**

"OK, what is this?"

_It was 9PM. I Ioved Freddy so much, I had all the heads and teeth. I pray to Freddy every night before my shift, thanking him for a fan. Freddy is love, I say. Freddy is life. The wolf hears me and calls me a ****ot. I knew he was just jealous of my devotion to Freddy. I called him a c***. He sprints at me and I slam the door in his face. I'm crying now and at 10% power. I sit in front of my fan and it gets hotter. A cool breeze is moving towards me. It's Freddy. I am utterly ****ing terrified. He whispers in my ear, r u redy 4 fredy? He grabs me with his animatronic bear hands and puts me on my hands and knees. I AM NOT READY. I spread my a**cheeks for Freddy. He penetrates my buttholes. It hurts so much, but I do it for Freddy. I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes pop out. I push against his force, I like my eyeballs. He roars a not-so-mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love. The wolf walks in. Freddy looks him straight in the eye and says, he wasn't redy 4 fredy. Freddy leaves through the open door with my eyes. Freddy is love. Freddy is life._

"...FINALLY MY OLDER BROTHER IS GROWING UP INTO THE PERSON I KNEW HE WOULD BE!"

**FANFIC! **

**Toy Chica reads- "FNAF : Lost hopes.-Chapter 13" suggested and written by….sigh...you know the drill…**

*reads fic cuz author is to laz to descirb it al*

"what the heck i don't know the heck is going on or who "Exo" is...plus author is lazy."

"I AM NOT! I AM PER-" *SNORE*

"GREAT! NOW HE WONT NOTICE ME MAKING A TRIP TO THE INCINERATOR WITH THE CLOTHES BLONDE WIG AND FAKE EYELASHES!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!"

**Great...my clothes are gone… AGAIN…..and please let it be just some sweatpants and a T-shirt next time. Anyways-**

"**THE CLOSET AWAITS!"**

"**NO GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" D:**

**~PokeMason (I OFFICIALLY HATE TOUNGES)**


	6. Chapter 6

**wow, thanks for all the clothes!**

**"And thanks for keeping the incinerator!" BOOOOM**

**"...why did she have to leave the tight sweatpants..."**

**"cuz they will look good when you twerk for me!"**

**"WHOA WHATTHEHECKNOIWILLNO-"**

**"TO LATE!"**

**"NOOOOoOoOOO!"**

**Game!**

**Balloon Boy plays- Slender, as suggested by SonofDeath!**

"I don't like scary games...at least I'm not addicted to cookie clicker anymore...Lets see...ok...I have a flashlight, I'm in the woods, and I need to find eight pages...sounds simple enough...ooohh...this is creepy...There! One page down, seven to go. But..what's that sound? Uhh...lets find pagesanother page...alright! Two pages! But it's getting scarier...Ok...lets see what the bathrooms have to say about this...I keep feeling like slenders behind me...Lets get out quick! is the exit here...a dead end!? Lets-AHHHhH WHAT THE FUDGESICLe SLENDER-AAAAHH!...I'm done.

**Fanfiction!**

**Freddy reads- Baby Boom, chapters 1 and 2, as suggested by Guest!**

Us turning into babies...I already don't like where this is going...Wait, BOnnie is crying? Wimp! now Foxy? Wow, this is embarrassing. Ok...wait...ME TOO!? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? NOOOOOO MY EGO! Hopefully chapter two is less likely to ruin my reputation...And of course, I'm suckingtonh my thumb. Wow. THATS IT IM DONE. Plus it will give Mason less to write about!

"YAWN-uh, I cunz writgjdngjhgudsjjusrck"

"you had don chinos it's Jedi didn't snuff him to stope heir if he's mesdaingupourspeechdi"$:8.!88? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾐﾗ? ﾟﾐﾗ? ﾟﾐﾗ?￢ﾆﾙ️8⃣?￢ﾖﾶ️ ? ﾟﾚﾄ? ﾟﾚﾙ? ﾟﾚﾋ?

**Video!**

** hFreddy watches- when mom ain't home, suggested by HaileyFoxysFan!**

Why am I doing another thing?

"cuz I is tired joist"

"well, a trombone...and a kid...okay the oven stiff is funny, but that's...well Mason is to tired to even ask for clothes or have mangle bluh him he's djdjchfufu

~**PokeMason**


	7. Sorry Guys

**hey guys, bad news. **

**"What? Yo got more clothes?" **

**SHUT UP MANGLE! Ahem...so, I got an alert saying this story is violating terms of conduct and stuff. I just hope it's not like the miiverse report system...anyways, on top of that, I kinda didn't really feel like writing it. If anyone wants to make fanart of it, plz PM me.**

**"So...your leaving?"**

**Yes Mangle, but you still have Foxy.**

**"NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE"**

**You two work it out... Anyways, if you want more of my hilarious writing, check out my account.**

**"So cheap... "**

**SHUT THE FUDGECYCLE UP TOY FREDDY YOU FATSO! Anyways, bye guys.**

**"Just one more seven minuets in Heaven?"**

**NO! Ok, bye. **


End file.
